Apology
by xSuiLover231x
Summary: After a heartbreaking party, Sakura witnessed Sasuke kiss her best friend since childhood, Ino Yamanaka, during their 5 month relationship. Now, Sasuke begs for her forgiveness through texts but no answer. How will he resolve and win her back? One shot.


**Apology**

_Sakura... Please... I'm sorry..._

I stared at the text, constantly rubbing my eyes to wipe away the tears. How could he expect me to forgive him? He kissed her! He kissed my best friend, Ino, right beofre my eyes.. No.. She kissed him.. And he kissed her back.. I shook my head, trying to get a grip. I didn't know what to think.. I didn't _want_ to know what happened. I wished it was all another nightmare.

My phone buzzed again. I picked it up and before flipping it up, the front screen beared his name.

_Sakura, answer me.. _

I bit down on my lip. Why wouldn't he leave me alone? It was obvious of what had happened... they kissed and my heart broke. He never had one drink at the party, neither did I. Ino on the other had... I didn't know how much to drink she had, but her constant hiccupping gave it her away that she might've had a bit. Okay, maybe more than usual. Her and Shikamaru had broken up merely the night before..

I slammed myself on the bed, clinging to my pillow tightly to muffle the sobs from my parents, who were most likely asleep, as it was two in the morning. Another Buzz.

_Sakura, if you don't answer, I'll climb through your window and do this in person._

I stared at the message, quickly typing my reply._ Just leave me alone, Uchiha. _

As soon as my phone read that it was sent, a sense of regret grew over me. I was only challenging him to try and climb into my room.

I sat up, and pulled myself to my feet and walked towards my window. Only to cover my mouth as I saw the navy blue camaro speeding towards the house, _his_ camaro.I pulled out my phone and stared at the new message; _See you in a sec._

Soon enough, he was climbing out of the car and jogging towards my family's cherry blossom tree, where it's branches ended at the entrance of my window. He tapped it with a smirk playing across his lips, expecting me to open it for him, like I once did long before this.

After a moment he opened it, his face no longer portraying his signature smirk, it was now replaced with a face of annoyance and pain.

He walked towards me, "Sakura... please.. She kissed me, not the way it looked"

I backed away, but he kept coming towards me "Stop... I don't care.."

I stopped at the edge of my bed, but he came climbing over me, and pinning me under him. "Sakura, I'm not leaving until you see that I'm just as hurt as you are... I... I love you..."

"E-excuse me?" Blankly, I stared at him. Never once of our five months together, did he ever say those three little words. It was always me who'd say it but all his response would be was 'Hn'.

His faced showed a faint blush forming, but he looked away, attempting to hide it under his long, chicken butt, raven hair.

"Don't make me repeat myself, please, Sakura.. You know this is hard for me...Don't make this Harder." he whispered "but all you need to know is that Ino, is not the woman I want. She never was and never will be."

I struggled under his body, trying to break free, but failed. "Then who the hell is it! 'Cause it doesn't seem to be me!"

He released one of his grips from my arms, pressing a warm, gentle finger on my lips, as someone in the house stirred in their sleep from my outburst. Once, whom ever it was settled into a slumber, his hand removed itself from my lips and began caressing my tear stained face.

"Sakura... my Sakura... You will always be the one I want.."

I stared into his onyx orbs, seeing only the truth. Tears formed in my eyes and quickly I gripped onto his baggy, grey jacket, as he did release his grip on my arms, sobbing into his shoulder. His fingers began to trace themselves down my pink locks, whispering in my ear, attempting to soothe the depression.

I looked up from his shoulder, "Don't leave me..."

"What about your parents?.." He said lowly, pulling me to lay my head down on his chest.

I looked upon his face. "That'll be.. Another obstacle besides this one. Right?"

He smirked, pulling his face towards mine until our lips met.

He pulled away first, panting from lack of air during the kiss "Sakura.. Do you accept my apology.. I did hurt you and risked.. _Us_"

I kissed him gingerly "Of course"

He smiled, and I mean, really smiled at me. He laid down beside me, and cuddled into my back, whispering his goodnights and once more with another apology. My eyelids grew heavy just listening to his even breathing close to my ears but I was awakened by his voice.

"Sakura?"

I rubbed my eye a little, to focus a little. "Hm?"

He breath grew closer to my ear "I love you"

I felt a smile growing across my tear strained face "I love you too, Sasuke."

* * *

><p>R&amp;R Please :)<p> 


End file.
